


the universe and all its stars

by signifier



Series: The Chronicles of Los Santos [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: SO MUCH FLUFF, i may be the author but i fucking love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifier/pseuds/signifier
Summary: Jeremy hated museums. Ryan made them bearable.or“we met at a museum and are trying to see who can touch the most ‘do not touch’ stuff”





	the universe and all its stars

Jeremy didn’t know why he had walked in. He hated museums. They were full of old crap that people pretended to be interested in because the atmosphere suggested that they should be interested. The place was too quiet, even a whisper seeming too loud to risk. Museums were made up of huge, spacey rooms, all lined with old artefacts that would break at the first touch. That was the worst part. You couldn’t touch anything. What’s the point of displaying armour from an ancient Greek war if nobody could try it on? The walls were littered with ‘do not touch’ signs and that just made Jeremy want to do it even more. 

He was currently staring at a bunch of shiny gems all encased in glass, each one with it’s french name neatly labelled beneath. He was half tempted to smear his finger down the glass to at least somewhat ruin the exhibition. Jeremy moved on, releasing a small scoff at the cheesy tag line of the artwork beside it.

“It’s not very good, is it?”

Jeremy almost physically jumped at the loud voice which broke the silence of the room. He turned, coming to find a stranger standing beside him and looking at the same painting Jeremy was. He was tall, which wasn’t saying much compared to Jeremy’s small height. He was blonde, hair longer than average with eyes so blue they put the gems to shame. When Jeremy didn’t reply, the guy took it as his cue to continue. “The painting. I reckon I could paint something better than that.”

Jeremy took a quick glance around the room, noting the dirty looks everybody else was throwing the loud speaker. He smiled.

“Awful, isn’t it? I reckon I could scrape my nails down it and it would be an improvement.”

The guy sighed, shaking his head in mock despair. “You’re not allowed to touch it, though.”

Jeremy wasn’t sure why he did it, but he took one glance towards the stranger, smirked and reached a finger out towards the painting, pressing into the rough grooves of the paint. He’d never felt more alive.

He pulled his hand back quickly, stifling a laugh as he looked around the room again. Nobody had noticed. He heard loud, booming laughter beside him and turned his head to find crinkles around the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. The man recovered quickly, pretending to look unimpressed. “That the best you can do?”

Before Jeremy could reply the man was crossing the room and coming to stand in front of a Greek statue. The statue had its arm hanging by it’s side. Making dead eye contact with Jeremy the whole time, the stranger raised his hand and ran it down the length of the statues arm. He came back to Jeremy in a fit of giggles, wiping his hand on his jeans. “That was surprisingly dusty.”

It escalated from there.

Jeremy picked the nose of a wax figure, so the stranger, whose name Jeremy learnt was Ryan, kissed the same wax figures cheek. Jeremy placed on a soldiers helmet, Ryan juggled with replicas of prehistoric eggs. They were constantly trying to one up each other, both of them casting a glance around the room for security before committing their daring acts. Eventually, they moved onto the dinosaur section of the museum.

“I’ve got to say, I’ve never enjoyed a museum so much.” Jeremy spoke through his laughter as Ryan wondered aloud, ‘how many of these bones do you think I could remove before the thing collapses?’

Ryan turned from the velociraptors skeleton, a grin on his face. “Yeah? Well I’m glad I could provide such entertainment.”

“You’ve helped me achieve my lifelong goal of disobeying do not touch signs. Thank you.”

“What can I say? I’m a rebel at heart.”

Jeremy laughed, smile widening at the way Ryan’s grin mirrored his. After a while of just smiling at each other, Ryan lightly tapped the side of Jeremy’s arm. “Come on. They’ve got a space section up next and I want to rearrange the planets.”

The space exhibition was dark, the only light coming from the make shift stars that littered the floor, walls and ceilings. Each of the planets were suspended on strings. Jeremy liked the way Earth spun subtly. He came to stand next to Ryan, allowing his shoulder to lightly brush against the taller mans arm as they both stared up at the planets. “I guess we won’t be rearranging the planets anytime soon.”

He felt Ryan shrug beside him before he felt his gaze on him. “I’m not ruling it out just yet. Sure is nice to look at though.”

Jeremy turned, seeing Ryan’s eyes trained on him and he was suddenly thankful for the dark room that hid his reddening face. He was impressed by how steady his own voice sounded as he looked back up at the solar system. “Maybe we just need a good plan, could take a while to think of one though.”

“You’re right. We should probably take a few hours to think it over.”

“We’ll need supplies.”

“I know a good coffee shop.”

“Let’s get planning.”

Jeremy stopped watching the Earth spin, twisting his neck to look at Ryan. Ryan was looking up at the planets, a vein in his neck popping from the strain. His amused face was dotted with the reflection of the stars and when he looked down at Jeremy his smile could have knocked the shorter man off his feet.

With the stars in his eyes and the universe above him, Jeremy decided that museums weren’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or send me a fic request at @sig-nifier on tumblr!
> 
> (all rooster teeth pairings and prompts are accepted)


End file.
